Oliver Evers
Short Character Intro (('OOC Note: **''' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless obviously extensively known or previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life The twins’ life is nothing out of the ordinary. They were inseparable, always seen around each other when young boys, a trait that has never changed as they continued to grow up. They lived by the beach, so they spent most of their time there. That is where Ollie got his fascination with swimming, something he still does today. He is actually quite good and has participated in several competitions, winning first, second or third place in most of them. Education at Hogwarts First Year (2016-2017) Regular first year, save for the few first months where he was in complete awe at everything around him. Second Year (2017-2018) During his second year at Hogwarts he befriended a muggle who taught him to play the guitar and together with his brother, who played the drums, they rocked out during the holidays. Third Year (2018-2019) Nearly blew up a cauldron in Potions. Was saved by his brother's evident better skills Fourth Year (2019-2020) His fourth year was marked by a horrible event that would taint our young Oliver for life. The Evers got word that their son, Robert, who had been hiking somewhere in the Himalayas, had been found dead, frozen, in one of the caves of the range along with another male who they would later know was Robert’s best friend and fellow house member Thomas Burrington. They were found by other hikers as they went by on their way up. The causes of their death remain unknown. After her son's death, Adeline succumbed to depression and to substance abuse (potions of different kinds). Elliot eventually grew tired of her antics and her humiliating displays in public and sent her to St. Mungos, where she remains until today. Her good behaviour and apparent recovery put her return home date before Christmas. Fifth Year (2020-2021) Hard year for Oliver. He spent most of it secluded and alone, avoiding almost everyone, even his own brother. Robert's death left a deep dent in Oliver's life. Sixth Year (2021-2022) Just a regular year being good ole Oliver Seventh Year (2022-2023) Trying to put his discomfort and uneasiness away and socialise more. Physical Appearance An imposing 6ft, brown hair, honey-coloured eyes, deep voice, thick English accent Personality and Traits Merits and flaws will be incorporated as a list. To see them in action or really know the complexity of who Oliver is, feel free to IM me for roleplay. Merits: analytic, decisive, diligent, efficient, resolute, steadfast, wise, loyal (to those who he feels deserve it) Flaws: conniving, cunning, judgmental, scheming, blunt, cynical, stubborn, perfectionist (and expects this from everyone), impatient (around those who talk too much), crude Magical Abilities and Other Skills He is an "Acceptable" student in most of the subjects, having received a few Exceeds Expectations throughout the years in subjects like Transfiguration, COMC and Mythology. He is very adept at Charms (his favourite subject by far). He absolutely hates potions and herbology. He is helpless and quite dangerous when left alone with a cauldron. Other skills include but are not limited to: calligraphy, playing guitar, subterfuge, athleticism, swimming (has actually won medals in competitions throughout the country and continental Europe). Two important skills should be mentioned: his observation skills and his sixth sense. Oliver was always a quiet boy, in high contrast with his twin, who was loud, and restless and cheeky. Oliver could usually be found either alone or in the company of books. Even in gatherings he was more often than not reserved and simply observed those around him and his surroundings. This talent became more polished as years elapsed, and Oliver developed a knack for reading people before they even opened their mouths. He is very perceptive and can read between the lines, much to the annoyance of those who spend more time with him. His sixth sense was something he fully understood when he was around fourteen. He “perceives” the energy of others, if you will. He can tell when a person is a good or a bad person, he has a strong intuition (the kind that would make you grab an umbrella with a beautiful sunny day and a few hours later it would be pouring. The kind that would make you not take a certain route and then you find out that a terrible accident happened.) In spite of bordering being antisocial he has a keen sense of those around him and chooses to stay away because sometimes people’s energy is too much for him to bear. He is in the spectrum (highly functional autism) but he has not been diagnosed, and this is why he can’t stand to be in crowds, or surrounded by loud noises- or people. Possessions Pocket watch his brother, Robert, gave him before he went away on the trip in which he perished. His wand, Beech, Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches, almost rigid His pet owl, Screech An old photograph of Robert where he is smiling and pretending to be a superhero at the beach Relationships Magda, closer to him than anyone in the family. Eddie, even though they are complete opposites they still share “the twin thing”, making them uniquely close. Robert, the only member of his family he fully trusted (yes, more than his own twin) Family Elliot Evers Age: 45 (1980) House: Slytherin, pureblood Job: Improper Use of Magic Office Personality: stern, absent, cunning Brief History: Working for the MoM he was basically an absent father. He was never home and when he was, it was as if he wasn’t really there. None of his children really know him, but he has a reputation in the Ministry for his sternness and firm hand. Adeline Evers nee Pinkerton Age: 42 (1983) House: Ravenclaw, half-blood Job: housewife Personality: adventurous, grounded, brilliant Brief History: Adeline was a carefree young girl, a quality that accompanied her as she became an adult and later a mother. She instilled in two of her children, Robert and Edward, her adventurous spirit, the desire to see more, to leave everything behind and just… go. There was a great turn in her life when Robert died and she succumbed to depression and substance abuse (potions). She was sent to St Mungos for recovery and is expected to be released by Christmas 2025. Robert Evers Age: 20 (2002-2022) House: Ravenclaw, half-blood Job: intern at a muggle company Personality: joyous, cheeky, adventurous Brief History: Robert was that friend you wanted to have, that lad who was always in a good mood, kind, studious and with a generous heart. He was loved during his years at Hogwarts and when the Evers had his funeral, the gathering of people who came was actually pretty impressive. He died during his hiking in the Himalayas with his best friend (actually, boyfriend, but the only one who knows this is Oliver given their close relationship). They were both found dead in a cave by other hikers. Sophia Evers Age: 19 (2006) House: Slytherin, half-blood Job: nada, livin’ la vida loca Personality: posh, shallow, athletic Brief History: Sophia was never one to focus on her studies. Her goal is basically to get a pureblood wizard with a huge bank account, travel the world and go shopping. Oliver finds her extremely annoying and has hexed her on more than one occasion. Edward Evers Age: 17 (2008) House: Slytherin, half-blood (NPC) Job: not losing points for his house Personality: impish, prankster, cheerful Brief History: born second by 90 seconds precisely (something Oliver never lets him forget), Eddie was the antithesis of Oliver. He is an average student and prefers pranking to studying. Magda Bobblepot Age: 75 (1950-2025) House: Hufflepuff, half-blood Job: Evers’ Housekeep Personality: gentle, generous, loving Brief History: Magda grew up at the Evers’ estate and basically raised Elliot and his siblings. She became a mother figure to the twins when Robert died and their mother entered a depression that nearly cost her her life. Magda passed away this year, leaving a great void in the family’s hearts, especially Oliver’s who was close to her. Friends Eden Petrovski Not technically and currently his friend since they had an encounter that has broken what little friendship had began growing between the two. Hopefully, they will be able to mend things. Others Correspondence Quotes TITLE Rumours Behind the Scenes